


Crazy For Your Touch

by thereisafire



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's skin is very sensitive. Nate likes to tease, and takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy For Your Touch

And, okay, maybe it was a dead giveaway _that one time_, but Wade never thought that Nate would catch on that fast. Actually he was kind of hoping that Nate wouldn't catch on at all and just assume that he had some sort of premature ejaculation problem, which would be kind of embarrassing but not as bad as this.

That one time. He's annoyed with himself, just thinking about it.

After all, when someone plays with your nipples a lot and trails fingers down your spine during foreplay, generally, _coming_ at that time would be totally out of the question. Nate's eyes practically lit up with surprise at that, which never happened before, awkward excuses all around, and _maybe_ he should have twigged that something was up back then, but he hadn't really expected this particular situation.

\---

Ten minutes ago, they had just finished eating burgers on a park bench, Wade had launched into a diatribe about ketchup which had somehow digressed into a critique of daytime television, and all was right in the world.

Nate reached over to Wade's face with a napkin, presumably to wipe away some stray mustard, and Wade had just come up with a witty remark about how Nate was a neat-freak. He was about to deliver it after Nate finished wiping his cheek, when he suddenly noticed the glint in Nate's eyes as Nate crumpled the napkin (telekinetically) and tossed it into the nearest dustbin (telekinetically).

That glint only occured during kinky sex, and Nate wasn't exactly the biggest of exhibitionists. That was about when Wade started checking the nearby bushes for suspicious pollen wafting towards Nate.

That was also when Nate gently trailed a finger along Wade's exposed jawline. Wade unconsciously leaned closer to Nate, causing Nate to chuckle.

"You're _very_ sensitive, aren't you?"

"I am not, and it is perfectly _normal_ to cry at The Iron Giant, I'll have you know..."

Wade had lost his train of thought as Nate circled a thumb around the hollow of his throat, and oh god, this was a public place, people were watching, there was a kid walking by with a dog right then, he had to control himself. His image was at stake and maybe he could just get Nate to stop for a while so he could go jerk off in the park toilets, which might have been _more creepy_ but also _less embarrassing._

"Nate, it's a public place, please...ohhhhhhh..."

"Hmm, Wade? Please continue? Is that what you want, Wade?"

So maybe Nate was _secretly totally evil_ and manipulating Wade's mind, because he was about to say a firm "no" until Nate's hand strayed to the nape of his neck to toy with the bit of skin just above the collar of his Deadpool T-shirt. Wade gasped as he felt a sudden surge of pleasure, embarrassed that such a slight thing could turn him on _so much_, forgetting entirely about the kid and the dog and maybe even the whole of the park.

It was ten minutes after that first touch, and it was such a nice day, surely it couldn't hurt to have Nate just touch him a while? It wasn't like Nate was offending his maidenly modesty since he had all his clothes on.

Anyway, Wade couldn't bring himself to muster up a "no", primarily because his vocabulary had narrowed to variations on "oh" and little whimpering noises.

"This is really hot, by the way," and Nate was probably the only one who could make that sentence sound like he was discussing the weather while he had a needy mercenary sitting in his lap, nuzzling his head into Nate's chest. Wade wasn't really sure how he'd ended up in Nate's lap, but it felt so good, having Nate touch him, it was only natural for him to want to increase the body contact.

Whenever Nate shifted, Wade felt himself getting increasingly turned on by the physical contact, the sheer nearness of Nate engulfing him. After the third time Nate moved his leg, Wade moved his hips a little, his hand slowly straying down to his crotch (just a bit more touching wouldn't hurt), only to have his wrist firmly grasped by a techno-organic hand.

"Wade, it's a public place, as you pointed out. Besides, we're taking this slow," Nate calmly said. Ceasing his grip on Wade's hand, he started to stroke Wade's back. His touch was firm and regular as it rubbed up and down Wade's back, causing Wade's scars to tingue with pleasure.

Wade made a purring noise deep in his throat, half-shutting his eyes. He felt too hot and too horny to drift off into slumber, but he knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted just yet, and it didn't feel too bad at the moment. He snuggled closer to Nate and settled into a dazed, half-asleep state, drifting off and thinking about nothing in particular as he abandoned himself to the rhythm of Nate's touch, pressing his face into Nate's chest so he could block out the world.

 

After a while, Nate's seemingly-innocent backrubbing hand strayed down to the base of Wade's spine, a finger slipping beneath the waistband of his pants to gently touch the cleft of his ass, and he was suddenly so hard that it hurt.

Wade whimpered, the earlier touching had left him horny but in a floaty, drifty sort of way, but this was completely different, as Nate seemed to have taken the finger out of his pants just so he could grope Wade's ass. Aching and desperate, he pressed his ass against Nate's hands, and all his words seemed to have deserted him at that moment.

"Shh, Wade, I know. I know what you want. But you have to get up."

That was rather difficult for Wade, because Nate was so warm and his embrace was so comfortable, which led to Nate having to gently coax him up. Nate eased him off the bench and onto his feet, but Wade was so shaky and needy that Nate had to help him along.

Wade pressed his aching cock against Nate's thigh, too turned on to think properly as he attempted to rub against Nate. He knew that he could come on his own with just a bit of stimulation, he was so aroused, but Nate's touch felt even better on his skin, and he trusted Nate to make it good after his earlier demonstration.

"Just a while longer, Wade, the toilet's that way," Nate gently said, leading him by the arm, and okay, maybe this was a threat to his maidenly modesty but Wade figured that even maidens would have a hard time protecting it if they had (totally evil) boyfriends like Nate.

Finally, they reached the toilet, which was a secluded place that was not located near any jogging paths. That was a good thing, because Wade was pretty much done with horrifying joggers for the day with not-so-public-but-still-public displays of affection.

Nate slammed the door behind them, with an accompanying clicking noise. Once satisfied that the telekinesis on the lock held, Wade found himself being pressed against the cold tile of the bathroom wall, with ten million phone numbers and crude drawings in permanent marker behind him, as Nate drew him into a mind-searing kiss.

Wade kissed back frantically, nearly biting, wrapping his arms around Nate, but it wasn't enough and he was still so hot, and if Nate didn't do anything soon he really had no idea what he would do. He wasn't sure he was even coordinated enough to undo his own pants - oh, wait, Nate was taking that into his own hands.

Nate wrapped one arm around Wade's body, as he grasped Wade's cock with his other hand, and the techno-organic palm felt so cool and good against his erection.

Pausing, Nate released his grip on Wade's cock, and Wade was almost gearing up to ask _why he stopped_ when Nate spoke in a low tone.

"You can come from this alone, can't you?"

And Wade was just about to open his mouth to ask what "this" was in a precise sentence, perhaps one that went "Come on, Nate, you aren't Faith No More in 'Epic', you can maybe afford a few more descriptive terms", but that was when Nate used a finger to stroke down the length of his cock, which was hard and aching and dripping pre-cum.

Up and down, pausing to toy with the head a little, up and down again. Wade's train of thought was completely derailed at that point.

Wade's eyes closed and he moaned. He could feel his body shaking as he tried to maintain control over himself.

His breath came in short, shallow gasps, and his abdomen tightened.

"It's okay, Wade. It's really okay," Nate said as he tightened his one-armed embrace around Wade's body, and that was the thing that pushed Wade over the edge as he came. His knees buckled, unable to support his own weight, and maybe that was why Nate was embracing him, because he knew that this would happen. And maybe that personality trait was why Nate had suggested going to the burger place at the park, and why Nate knew where this toilet was when no one actually went there...

So, yeah, Nate was _totally_ evil.

And, okay, maybe Wade was glad that Nate caught on.

But just a little.


End file.
